


Honoring Arthur

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwen talk about how far they have come from when they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honoring Arthur

**Title:** Honoring Arthur  
 **Prompt:** #4. "Do not judge by appearances, a rich heart may be under a poor coat" – Scottish Proverb  
 **Word Count:** 326  
 **Rating:** PG (Character Death)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gwen/Arthur  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Gwen talk about how far they have come from when they first met. 

** Honoring Arthur **  
Merlin looked around the chambers that Gwen insisted he move into after returning to Camelot two years after Arthur's death. They were more comfortable that his old room in Gaius' chambers. They were much more than he believed he deserved after failing Arthur. 

Camelot needed a physician now that Gaius was retiring and Merlin was a physician. Gwen had sent for him and he couldn't say ‘no’ to his friend. It was the only reason he returned. He wouldn’t have for anyone else.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin opened it to see the Queen standing there. He stepped aside with a bow so she could enter. 

“Merlin, are you getting settled?” Gwen asked as she looked around.

“Yeah. Thank you for the larger chambers. I would have been happy in my old room.”  

“I know but Arthur would want you to have the best as do I.” Gwen said. “You have always been loyal, Merlin, even when it was difficult for you.” 

Merlin nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Gwen picked up Merlin's battered brown coat. “I think I feel a bit like this old coat of yours. All tattered and worn in places.” 

Merlin took the coat from her. “You have a good heart Gwen, no matter how tattered and worn you get. We both know the best thing Arthur ever did for this Kingdom was make you its Queen.” 

Gwen smiled. “Not everything is as it appears, is it? A handmaiden and a manservant in positions of power in a prospering Kingdom. Who would have believed such things? Would those two young servants that met years ago believed it?”

“You and I know Arthur always saw so much more in both of us.” Merlin said as he hung his jacket in the wardrobe. 

“I suppose you're right.” Gwen said. “Merlin, I'm changing the laws on magick. Maybe then we can both honor Arthur properly.” 

Merlin smiled. “Yes we can.” 


End file.
